The present display panel classifies into display technologies such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED), and so on; a liquid crystal cell is arranged on LCD, and a voltage is applied to both side of the liquid crystal cell to control liquid crystal elements shift; organic materials is irritated by current in OLED to emit light, and two electrodes is also needed to imposed in the electric field.
Avoiding interferences of electric field around surroundings is needed as best as possible in order to increase accuracy and color effect of display panels, and that is like static electricity produced from rubbing in a biological electric field of human body. A current solution is inserting silver paste pad between a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate to form a loop, so that interferences caused from electric fields around surroundings can be shielded. Technical arts become more complex by this manner, and cost of the manufacture increases.